Mez
Mez was an antagonist in Akame Ga Kill!. She was a member of the Four Rakshasa Demons, who served as the Prime Minister's squad of executioners. She was voiced by Aina Suzuki in the Japanese version and voiced by Maggie Flecknoe in the English version of the anime. Little is known about Mez's past, at some point in her life, she was called to Prime Minister's personal squad of executioners, and like the other demons, she spent years of her life training to get to controls every particle of her body, until even her sweat. After spending years in training, Mez and the other demons were called by the Prime Minister to protect Bolic being killed by members of the revolutionary army, including the Night Raid. After the Jaegers are called to protect Bolic, the Demons were hunting the assasins from Night Raid. Mez and Sten did a double to hunt members of the Night Raid in the city. After this, Mez and Sten went into battle with Lubbock, although both Demons are strong in number, Lubbock defeated the two easily. Mez had her back pierced by two knives that was linked to Lubbock's Teigu. Appearance Mez was a short girl with a petite build. Her hair was blonde and styled in pigtails decorated with horseshoes that also served as weights. She had green eyes and her skin was considerably tanned. She wore long leggings and a shirt, which she left open, displaying a bikini/swimsuit top. Like her fellow Rakshasa Demons, she had armored plating on her forearms. Personality Mez seemed to be very easygoing, even when in combat. She casually seemed impressed by the death of her comrade and disappointed by the seemingly easy death of Lubbock. Her personality does not seem to change much even when her own life is in danger, even going so far as to respond to Lubbock's flirting. She also did not seem scared about dying or killing others, noting that as assassins it came with the territory. Abilities She has similar abilities to the other Rakshasa demons. She can freely control her body. She has been show to be able to do the following: *Extending her arms; *Extending her nails; *Releasing a lot of sweat. Aside from the ability to control her body, she has also been shown to be really fast. Her speed increased even more when she detached the horseshoes from her hair. She was also able to sense that Lubbock was suspicious, despite Lubbock being one of the best actors in Night Raid. Gallery 240px-Akame_ga_Kiru!_-105.png 376px-Mez.jpg 507px-Sten_&_Mez.png 640px-Mez~.png -Vivid-Asenshi- Akame ga Kill - 18 -BCCF93C0- 001 5721.png EPdcm8.png Mez.jpg Mez_Apariencia.jpg Navigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Guardians Category:Assassins Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mischievous Category:Serial Killers Category:Thief Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Nihilists Category:One-Shot Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Delusional Category:Dark Knights Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Cheater Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enforcer Category:Graverobbers Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Affably Evil